


Working Distraction

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Series: Mob Boss AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Bratty Peter gets what he wants, Mob boss Tony can never say no to his boy, even with important work to do.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mob Boss AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862659
Kudos: 41





	Working Distraction

Tony was busy, quite busy to be honest, nasty rumors of one of his men doing dirty work behind his back as he looked through the files of each of them trying to figure out who it was so he could get it taken care of before something got out. 

It was when he thought he spotted something when the door slammed open and he glanced up as his lovely boy Peter walked in, wearing shorts and a big soft sweater, he was holding a bag on one shoulder and was sucking on a lollipop.

Tony watched him as the boy sauntered over every inch of him screaming how much he didn’t care what Tony thought as he hopped up and sat on the table covering some of the folders and he tipped his head down.

Tony smirked and bent up to press his mouth to the boy’s tasting the overly sweet taste of the lollipop, cherry, as he discovered chasing the taste on the boy’s lips before he parted. “Are you not supposed to be in class right now Pete?”

“It was boring Tony. They were trying to teach me things I already knew. And they were doing it wrong of coarse.” He rolled his eyes and leaned back fully covering every file and Tony watched him ans licked his lips. 

“I was quite in the middle of something darling, if you don’t mind.” He watched Peter as the young boy took another pull from the lollipop something tightening in his pants as Peter was out of his way obscene with it.

“I don’t mind at all thanks for asking.” Peter tipped his head and looked over at this infamous man that had all of New York in the palm of his hand and he licked the lollipop again watching the way Tony’s eyes watched his now red tongue.

Tony hummed and looked up tilting his head to the man by the door, watching the man leave and close the door behind him. “Fine, but not here.” He waved his hands and helped Peter up off the table and moved to pick up the folders Peter watching him. 

Tony finished and and Peter gave him the brightest smile and he melted and shook his head. “Would you like lunch first dear?”

Peter hummed in thought and nodded. “Yes, Italian?”

Tony nodded. “Of coarse, go and get the car and I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Peter eyed him and nodded bouncing from the room and Tony locked the files away, having to go back to them later, soon following meeting Peter in the car the boy leaning on Tony’s shoulder after he seated himself.


End file.
